Schiffer
Schiffer is a hybrid created from Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue. His hybrid number is A4.1xFB1.1 Appearance Schiffer is a slender, yet fairly muscular male with average height and a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, normally pale skin, peach colored lips, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes and over his forehead, covering thin eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression changes constantly, unlike his clone 'father', and he can usually be found smiling. He wears the standard academy uniform but immediately changes out of it after classes to wear a t-shirt, jeans, converse and a black vest. Unlike many other shinigami, Schiffer has pierced his lower lip twice and has a tattoo of the number 4 below his pinky on his left hand. He normally wears a necklace with a little pendant very similar to Orihime's hairpins. His reiatsu color is jade green. Personality Schiffer, like his mother, is a very friendly soul. He prefers not to fight and will try to dispel any kind of verbal arguments around him as quickly as he can. He can be a bit clueless sometimes but when it comes to things that he's knowledgeable about, he's not easily surprised. Like his mother, he tends to zone out with his mouth open and loses track of what he was thinking or talking about. He has picked up her unusual tastes in food but not her liking of asian flower prints. He's perceptive of people's mental and emotional state, moreso around those that he has known for a large amount of time. When becoming serious about an opponent when fighting, Schiffer loses this playful and gentle personality to become something a bit more sinister, very much like his father. He is very demanding and will move to a more cold demeanor to allow him to stay completely calm in most situations. Most, but not all. Unlike his father, he has a heart and can feel emotional pain just as though it were physical. Though he prefers not to dirty his hands, Schiffer, like his father, is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. Outside of battle, he's as gentle and loving as can be and prefers not to move into a battle out of fear that he will lose himself. Schiffer has dreams of his father, often referring to him as a demon, and prays that he will never become like that. He has been heard saying that he would rather commit suicide than become like that. It is uncertain whether this would be an exaggeration or not. History Schiffer is much younger than other hybrids as he was one of the last few made. Mayuri was very surprised by his appearance and decided to test to see why he resembled Ulquiorra so closely. Several of the tests led to Schiffer's growth being accelerated a bit so that Mayuri could have him shown similarly to the other hybrids. With Schiffer's DNA to test, Mayuri sent him on into the Rukongai where he was immediately taken through to the fourth district to be adopted by a family that would take care of him. It wasn't the best but Schiffer wasn't messed with in the Rukongai due to the way he looked, not many would really go after him. Schiffer rather liked the fourth district and got a tattoo with the number on his left hand so that he wouldn't forget the place that he grew up. After this came an intense desire to go on to the academy, his foster parents enrolled him and he was accepted on the fourth try. Stats Physical Stats: *Offense: 5/10 *Defense: 5/10 *Mobility: 7/10 his offense and defense are so low, Schiffer relies on shunpo and high speed to keep him from being ripped to shreds by his opponents. *Kidō: 8/10 is very proficient in kido and hado and most of his abilities from his zanpakuto are reflective of kido. While not physically very strong, he can still use his shikai abilities along with bankai to defend himself. *Reiatsu: 7/10 enough to let someone know that he's around, but not so much that he would post a threat to anyone above lieutenant level. *Intelligence: 8/10 he is more kido based, Schiffer has to be able to make quick decisions so that he can defend himself or dodge. His telekinesis ability helps a bit but it doesn't tell him everything. *Physical Strength: 5/10 physical strength, can fight with the proficiency of an average black belt in karate. Powers & Abilities *Telepathy: Schiffer is able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves. He can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If he can concentrate, he can 'tun off' this ability. If he focuses hard enough, he can 'enter' another person's mind and 'reset' memories that have been tampered with. *Dimensional Transportation: Schiffer can transport himself and others to other dimensions, namely the living world and Hueco Mundo. He can help with fixing portals but it costs a great deal of concentration and reiatsu. He can banish people to other dimensions but he must have their consent. *Translation: He possesses the ability to decode and translate elaborate ciphers upon sight. This makes him a great asset to the 12th division but he doesn't have to use it very often at all, rendering it a bit useless. Zanpakuto Zanpakutō: Yosei for Fairy. Schiffer's zanpakuto is a standard sized katana with a jade handle and sheath. The guard is circular and has very delicate wing etchings in the circle with three holes that form a triangle. Inner World: A forest abundant with water and wildlife, once what looked like a nature reserve. There are brightly glowing berries on several of the trees and it has different little crystal pillars that act as teleportation devices. Several different creatures can be found here but the most obvious are little jelly-like creatures that have carved paths on the trees surfaces to create little highways through the forest. Below the forest there is a large amount of mist that can be seen. Under the mist is water. Above the canopy of the trees, there's a bright jade sky. Zanpakuto Spirit: Yosei is a female spirit with light lavender skin, long white hair, and absinthe colored eyes. She wears a bright green bikini that's rather simple looking. From her knees and elbows down, she has greenish brown skin that looks like that of a tree's bark with very sharp nails that resemble daggers. On her back, very much like Schiffer's bankai, there are bright green butterfly-like wings with a long whip-like tail at the bottom. When being shown outside of his spirit world, she can be seen as a tiny ball of green light around Schiffer's head, as she's only 7 inches tall. She can change her height but prefers her natural one. Yosei is mischievous and playful, preferring to fly around Schiffer's spirit world when it's bright and sunny. When it rains, she complains to him to stop being depressed so that she can get back to flying even though she knows what it is that's causing him such despair. Very rarely does she ever find any way to encourage him into violence but when she does, she can push him hard. Otherwise, she's rather playful. Shikai: It's shikai command is 'Tobu' for Fly. In its Shikai, Yosei transforms into a jade colored blade with one sharp edge on the length of it. On the back, there is a gold casing going down the back of the sword. Shikai Special Ability: Yosei's Shikai is largely used for ranged combat and so far only possesses a few known special abilities. *Tama Yōsei Kasai Fairy Fire: At the instant of the slash, Yosei, absorbing Schiffer's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a jagged jade crescent with a near silent approach. *Tsuki hi Fire: Burns the enemy with Schiffer's reiatsu appearing as a jade colored moon over the enemy and resembling a small explosion. If it were to hit, it would burn for additional damage over 14 seconds. *Shinsei Na Tama Shīrudo Setsudan Jade Cutting Shield: An offensive technique very similar to his 'mother's. It rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. The incantation breaks his sword into three pieces that greatly resemble Tsubaki. These three pieces can cut through anything, though it is greatly relying on Schiffer's mental state as he's far more like Orihime with a general dislike of combat and hesitates to use lethal force which degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making it just as easy to counter as Tsubaki. Bankai: Yōsei o aisuru to iya u and Hating Fairy: Schiffer brings his sword around to his back, the green blade touching his back and closing his eyes during the activation. His spiritual power surges, smoke obscuring his being, while his sword grows larger into two thin, jade colored double-ended blades. Over the grips, there are two circular medallions with the same pattern as Orihime's hair pins on them. His outfit changes to a pair of tighter black pants, a half shirt with a black hood and no sleeves, and with white ties holding his sleeves around his biceps. While he can attack normally with the two swords, they're very bulky and do nothing for him when he actually is in melee combat since his physical strength is very low. Feari Henkan Transformation: Bringing the blades back around to his back, Schiffer closes his eyes once again and the blades fuse to his back to create jade colored translucent wings capable of flight. They hold a bit of a sheen to them that can be compared to glitter, making him look quite flamboyant. *Asutorarusutomu Storm: Before attacking at all, Schiffer uses this to create a violent magical storm in the target area of a circular 30 yards. It lasts until his bankai is released and strengthens his attacks. It appears to look like jade, turquoise and orange tornadoes in the area. *Hoshi Saji Starsurge: Using kido-like abilities after his fushion to his blades, Schiffer can launch a devastating blast of reiatsu at the target, causing a single target non-elemental damage within a 40 yard range. *Hoshiaki Starfall: Bringing his hands to the air above him, Schiffer can summon a flurry of stars from the sky on all targets within 40 yards of himself dealing moderate damage to each while lasting for ten seconds. This ability deals critical damage upon being used at night. Weaknesses *Schiffer's offense and defense is rather crappy. He can not take many hits and has to rely on his speed to do much of anything. Several of his abilities has a casting time that hinders him. He would be useless in a high-stress battle situation using anything below shikai. *His appearance has a social stigma to it considering who he looks like. He has been denied for several things that would benefit him greatly in the areas of his offense and defense though he has never pushed anyone about it. His personality will not allow for him to push someone into training him if they truly do not wish to. *Since his physical attacks are usually ineffective on anyone above lieutenant level, Schiffer would not be able to defend himself for long periods of time against someone even similar to Luppi or Charlotte Cuulhourne. *Offense; physically, Schiffer is not much stronger than a fourth seat in any division. He can hold his own against another if he's doing mainly offense along with dodging attacks but not much else. He would have to get his attacks in quick succession to make sure that he could take them down. Otherwise, he's just making cheap shots. *Defense; once again, his small stature betrays him. Since Schiffer is so small and doesn't have a good hierro on him, he can be taken down in a few well placed hits. He could probably take about five torso hits before he finally just has to either surrender or lose his morals on fighting others in order to defend himself. Though, he would rather be hurt himself than see someone else get hurt.